Hitherto, various fluorine-containing compounds, particularly fluorine-containing urethane compounds, are proposed. The fluorine-containing compounds have the advantageous effects of having excellent properties such as heat resistance, oxidation resistance and weather resistance. The fluorine-containing compounds are used as, for example, a water- and oil-repellent agent and an antifouling agent by utilizing the properties that the fluorine-containing compounds have low free energy, i.e., difficulty in adherence.
Examples of the fluorine-containing compounds, particularly fluorine-containing urethane compounds, used as the water- and oil-repellent agent are disclosed in JP-63-60021,    JP-B-02-60702,    JP-B-63-45665,    U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,111,    U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,564,    EP-A-383365,    WO97/25308,    U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,894,    JP-A-2001-525871 (WO98/51723),    JP-A-2001-525872 (WO98/51726),    JP-A-2001-525874 (WO98/51724),    JP-A-2002-504938 (WO98/51725), and    WO03/048224.
The carbon number of the fluoroalkyl group in the fluorine-containing urethane compound used in Examples of these publications is usually 8. When the fluoroalkyl group having at most 6 carbon atoms is used, sufficient water- and oil-repellency and soil resistance are not exhibited.
Recent study results (EPA Report “PRELIMINARY RISK ASSESSMENT OF THE DEVELOPMENTAL TOXICITY ASSOCIATED WITH EXPOSURE TO PERFLUOROOCTANOIC ACID AND ITS SALTS” (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoara.pdf)) and the like clarify that a PFOA (perfluorooctanoic acid) doubtfully has a potential risk of environmental load. EPA (Environmental Protection Agency of USA) announced on Apr. 14, 2003 that the EPA intensifies the scientific investigation on PFOA.
On the other hand, Federal Register (FR Vol. 68, No. 73/Apr. 16, 2003 [FRL-2303-8]) (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoafr.pdf), EPA Environmental News for release Monday April, 2003 “EPA INTENSIFIES SCIENTIFIC INVESTIGATION OF A CHEMICAL PROCESSING AID” (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoaprs.pdf), and EPA OPPT FACT SHEET Apr. 14, 2003 (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoafacts.pdf) announced that a “telomer” may possibly metabolize or decompose to PFOA. It is also announced that the “telomer” is used in a large number of commercial products including fire fighting foams, care products and cleaning products as well as soil, stain and grease resistant coating on carpets, textiles, paper, and leather.